


[Băng Thu] Biến ngư kí

by Sharron1001



Category: Hệ thống tự cứu của nhân vật phản diện
Genre: Edit nhà làm, Hứa sẽ ghi cre và link đại thần đầy đủ, M/M, Mình thích Băng Thu lắm, Vì mục đích đỡ đói hàng và Băng Muội không OOC nhiều thôi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharron1001/pseuds/Sharron1001
Summary: (Lời của tác giả)Tới xem chút sư đồ hạnh phúc phòng bếp play của ta (Không phải đâu)Tuyến thời gian là thời kì Lạc Băng Hà còn là tiểu bạch hoa.
Relationships: Băng Thu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Băng Thu] Biến ngư kí

**Author's Note:**

> Tên gốc:【冰秋】变鱼记  
> Tác giả: 不满仓  
> Link bài: https://heihe622.lofter.com/post/1f265525_1c883736f?fbclid=IwAR3VgOQRBKFlFcjyQtO7_nlFJnYbUfgOQ59-52o9LLuh7qtrnvqsw_f6yDE




Tên Thẩm Viên này, ném mệnh qua, xuyên tới một quyển sách, nuôi được tiểu bạch hoa, đấu thắng Long Ngạo Thiên* (nhầm), cũng coi như là đã trải qua một hồi sóng to gió lớn.

*Long Ngạo Thiên (tiếng anh là Dragon Proud Sky): là 1 từ mới nổi trên internet, thường dùng châm chọc 1 số nhân vật chính trong 1 số tiểu thuyết, do kinh nghiệm cuộc sống của tác giả và công lực sáng tác của tác giả thấp, dẫn đến sáng tạo ra 1 loại nhân vật chịu đủ mọi loại lên án của cộng đồng mạng. Thường thì những nhân vật này mạnh phi thường, làm việc không theo lẽ thường, không cần đầu óc, mà chỉ dùng vầng sáng nhân vật chính là có thể thoải mái xử lý mọi kẻ địch, thậm chí boss cuối... . Chi tiết xem ở đây: <https://truyenyy.com/dien-dan/2017/cai-goi-la-long-ngao-thien/>

Hắn chưa từng nghĩ bản thân sẽ thua ở cái máng nhỏ này, dưới tác dụng của thể chất vật lí.

Hắn nhìn các loại linh cá đang bơi lội phía trên mình, bốn vây hướng lên trời nằm dưới đáy ao, cảm thấy kiếp làm cá sa vào mịt mùng mê man.

Hệ thống dịu dàng nhắc nhở hắn: [Đề nghị kí chủ nhanh chóng đứng dậy bơi lội mấy vòng, lại nói nếu làm cá mặn* nằm chết ở đây sẽ khiến cho đầu bếp chú ý đến.]

*Dành cho ai không hình dung được con cá mặn mà hệ thống đề cập tới là như thế nào: <https://imgur.com/gallery/PgwWpeT>

Không nằm liệt không được, hắn còn chưa học được cách dùng cơ thể của cá để bơi. Thẩm Viên uể oải giật giật cái đuôi, cơ thể không chịu kiểm soát vòng vo vài vòng tại chỗ, co giật mấy cái như sắp chết, lại nặng nề bổ nhào trở lại, hất lên một đống bùn cát lớn dưới đáy ao.

“Ta còn là con cá lớn nhất nữa.” Thẩm Viên bị tiếng động của bản thân hù cho được, lòng tự trọng quỷ dị được thỏa mãn: “Không hổ là ta, làm cá cũng phải làm con cá lớn nhất.”

[Đúng vậy.] Hệ thống có chút tuyệt vọng [Chắc hẳn cũng rất thơm ngon.]

Thẩm Viên:...

Thẩm Viên nghiến răng nghiến lợi: Nhà mi còn chưa đề cập tới còn không tính, là ai hại ta thành như bây giờ hả?

Trước đó vài ngày đột nhiên hệ thống nói muốn thăng cấp, không thể bị người quấy nhiễu, vì thế Thẩm Viên tuyên bố với bên ngoài là muốn bế quan mấy ngày, bày ra kết giới, ngay cả Lạc Băng Hà muốn tới đưa cơm mỗi ngày cũng chặn ở ngoài cửa, kết quả hai mắt nhắm lại vừa mở ra một cái, toàn bộ thế giới đã thay đổi.

Lui một bước càng nghĩ càng giận, Thẩm Viên mãnh liệt đâm chọc hệ thống: “Ta muốn khiếu nại nhà mi!”

[Hệ thống đang khắc phục bug (lỗi phần mềm), có việc mời nhắn lại.]

Thẩm Viên: “...”




Giữa lúc Thẩm Viên còn đang tuyệt vọng ở đây, đột nhiên bên tai truyền đến một tiếng hét đáng yêu: “A nha, con cá này chết rồi à! Tại sao còn đặt ở trong linh trì hả? Ta vớt nó ra đi?”

Là Ninh Anh Anh.

Ninh Anh Anh tới phòng bếp làm gì, Thẩm Viên không kịp suy nghĩ nữa, hắn giật mình một cái, đành phải vội vàng quẫy đạp vài phát, tránh cho Ninh Anh Anh dưới tình huống không hiểu rõ làm ra cái chuyện khi sư diệt tổ gì.

Nhìn cách thức bơi chết đuối kia của Thẩm Viên, trong ánh mắt Ninh Anh Anh mang theo một tia đồng cảm: “Sao cá này bất động vậy? Có phải là bị bệnh hay không nhỉ?”

Thẩm Viên: “...” Nếu như hắn nói bản thân chẳng qua là không biết bơi, không biết liệu có kẻ tin hay không tin điều đó không.

Hắn giãy giụa hồi lâu, vẫn chưa thể trở mình, cũng bởi vậy không nhận ra thiếu niên cầm dao phay đi theo phía sau Ninh Anh Anh.

“A Lạc ngươi đến xem? Có thể cứu cá này hay không?”

A Lạc! Lạc Băng Hà?? Thẩm Viên kinh hãi.

Đúng rồi! Vợ chồng người ta giai đoạn trước như hình với bóng, Ninh Anh Anh ở chỗ này, Lạc Băng Hà tám phần mười cũng ở đây! Thẩm Viên nhớ đến bộ dáng chật vật của bản thân bị nam chủ nhìn thấy, tuy rằng đồ đệ nhà mình tuyệt đối không nhận ra bản thân, nhưng cũng không rõ nguyên nhân cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ.

“Nó không sao cả.” Thanh âm của Lạc Băng Hà cách nước truyền đến có chút không chân thật.

Thẩm Viên không nhìn thấy, nhưng cũng biết Lạc Băng Hà dang quan sát mình, ngọn lửa dưới đáy lòng càng bùng cháy dữ dội hơn, cam chịu mà nhấc bùn cát lên, chôn đầu mình vào.

Giống như tự nhận là một con đà điểu không thể phá vỡ (câu này nguyên văn là "宛如一只自认为坚不可摧的鸵鸟." tui tra không ra, có ai hiểu không, giúp tôi cái?).

Thanh âm của thiếu niên hiếm thấy mà nhiễm vào một chút do dự, y hơi mê man nói rằng: “Nó hình như không biết bơi.”

Ối chao, thật không sai, không hổ là nam chủ, trung tâm thế giới, một phát đã đoán ra điểm mấu chốt. Thẩm Viên tiếp tục giả chết.

“Một con cá không biết bơi, dù sao cũng không có tiền đồ gì.” Một con cá như vậy đối với Lạc Băng Hà giống như không có gì đáng lưu tâm, y thờ ơ cầm lấy túi lưới: “Hôm nay bèn thịt con này đi.”

Nghiệt đồ khi sư diệt tổ!!! Thẩm Viên sợ tới mức ói ra bong bóng, khát vọng muốn sống khiến hắn trong thân xác cá có chút tiến bộ, nhanh chóng lĩnh ngộ kĩ xảo bơi lội né tránh mấy cái, còn chưa kịp vui mừng, đã cảm thấy bản thân mình đột nhiên không động đậy được –

Linh lực hóa thành dây thừng trói chặt con cá không an phận này một cái, Thẩm Viên mấy lần không thể đạp nước chậm rãi trở về chỗ cũ, đầu hàng số phận nhắm hai mắt lại.

Lạc Băng Hà “Ha” một tiếng, tay nâng lưới, không có bóng dáng của tiểu bạch hoa ngày trước, động tác thô bạo đến như có kẻ nào chiếm cứ thân xác y

Hệ thống, nếu mi không loại bỏ bug, phản diện nhà mi sắp bị vai chính chén sạch ở đại giai đoạn trước đây này!




Nước trong nồi đã sôi, Thẩm Viên nằm ở trong mâm thâm tình đối mặt với đám hành gừng tỏi trên thớt.

Cũng may thể chất linh cá khiến hắn còn chưa đến mức hít thở không thông mà chết, Thẩm Viên nhìn nghiệt đồ mài dao soàn soạt bên người sư tôn nhà mình, bi thương từ đó mà ra, đau buồn mà ói ra một cái bong bóng.

Ninh Anh Anh nhịn không được nói: “A Lạc, tại sao ta cứ luôn cảm thấy cá này đầu có trí thông minh, nó thực sự không có khai trí sao?”

Thức ăn của Tu Chân Giới có quy củ, linh thực linh thú đã khai trí, đều không ăn.

Vẫn là đồ đệ nữ tốt! Anh Anh chính là áo bông nhỏ* của vi sư! Thẩm Viên tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, điên cuồng chớp mắt với đồ đệ nhà mình!

(*) 小棉袄 (áo bông nhỏ): Ý chỉ mối quan hệ tri kỷ, thân thiết, ấm áp (thường là dùng để nói về quan hệ giữa con cái – cha mẹ)

“Linh cá khai trí có thể đần đến không biết bơi sao?” Lạc Băng Hà tựa hồ có chút không tập trung, thuận miệng đáp lời.

Thẩm Viên:... Nghiệt đồ!




Chạy trốn là không có khả năng chạy thoát, chỉ có thể nằm trên thớt chờ chết, từ mình cầu nguyện kiếp sau xuyên về hiện đại, sẽ bắt muội muội nhà mình viết cho Lạc Băng Hà 180 chương R18 cho nguôi giận vậy.

Khi đầu bị ép trên thớt, Thẩm Viên cuối cùng cũng muốn né tránh.

Ninh Anh Anh đứng ở một bên: “Sư tôn còn chưa xuất quan, tại sao A Lạc vẫn chuẩn bị tốt ba bữa mỗi ngày?”

Dao phay treo ở trên đầu cá Thẩm Viên lắc lư một chút, chưa hạ xuống tiếp nữa, lòng của Thẩm Viên bị dao kia treo đến bất ổn, nhưng vẫn nghe ra lo lắng trong giọng nói thiếu niên: “Chẳng biết lúc nào sư tôn xuất quan, tu luyện vất vả, cũng không thể để cho người xuất quan không có chút thức ăn nóng hổi nào được.”

Nhớ lại vài ngày trước đó chặn Lạc Băng Hà ngoài cửa, vẻ mặt tiểu bạch hoa đáng thương vô cùng, Thẩm Viên hơi chột dạ vẫy vẫy cái đuôi.

Coi như là có chút lương tâm, vậy bỏ trói buộc phòng tối play đi là được rồi. Thẩm Viên vô cùng độ lượng mà gạch đi một khoản trong sổ.

Lạc Băng Hà tiếp tục tình cảm nồng nàn nói: “Lần này sư tôn đột nhiên bế quan, cũng không giải thích bất kì điều gì, không biết là có gặp chuyện gì bất trắc hay không, mấy ngày nay ta thật là lo lắng sốt ruột, tìm chút chuyện cho bản thân làm cũng tốt đừng lúc nào cũng miên man suy nghĩ.”

Thẩm Viên:... Cũng bỏ np che mắt đi.

Lạc Băng Hà tình thâm ý thiết (tình cảm nồng hậu), hiếu tâm thành khẩn cảm động đất trời: “Sư tôn bế quan đã hơn bốn ngày, nếu không xuất quan, ta dù có liều mạng bị kết giới phản phệ cũng phải vào xem.”

Nam chủ ngươi chớ nói nữa! Sư tôn mạng già này đều cho con, cho con cho con đều cho con! Tật xấu đối với tiểu bạch hoa lại mềm lòng của bản thân còn có thể chữa khỏi được hay không! Cái mặt già của Thẩm Viên đỏ lên, nhịn không được uốn éo giãy giụa.

Thấy cá này lại không thành thật, Lạc Băng Hà dao ra chém đứt cọng hành, Thẩm Viên an tĩnh như gà*.

*安静如鸡: An tĩnh như gà là ngôn ngữ lưu hành trên Internet, là từ thường dùng trong giới fan, vốn để chỉ một đám người hâm hộ đang hò hét ầm ĩ, đột nhiên im bặt trở lại. Mọi người hay đọc truyện tranh thì tình huống này dễ hiểu ha :>.

Sư từ đồ hiếu* đều là của người khác, đây cá mặn chả có cái vẹo gì cả.

*Cái này sư tôn nhại câu "Phụ từ tử hiếu" chứ tra trên mạng không có cái cụm "Sư từ đồ hiếu" đâu, lầy quá nhể :>.




Hành tỏi đều đã được băm xong, khoảng cách mũi dao một khắc kia chỉ cách cổ Thẩm Viên có 0.01 li.

Ninh Anh Anh vừa cứu Thẩm Viên một mạng: “A Lạc chuẩn bị làm con cá này như thế nào thế?”

Lúc này Lạc Băng Hà mới chú ý tới trong phòng bếp hình như thiếu nước tương, y buông dao xuống nói: “Kho. Sư tôn thích kho.”

Thẩm Viên hoang mang, tiên nhân không dính dáng tới tục vật, đương nhiên là không thể tỏ ra thiên vị đối với thức ăn, thời điểm lúc hắn làm Thẩm Thanh Thu dưới khống chế thiết lập nhân vật, tự nhận chưa từng coi trọng đặc biệt một loại thức ăn nào, làm sao Lạc Băng Hà có thể một lời trúng đích mà nói mình thích món kho đâu?

Giống như để giải đáp cho nghi hoặc của Thẩm Viên, Lạc Băng Hà chả biết tại sao giải thích thêm vài câu: “Trên mặt sư tôn không hiện, nhưng lúc ta ăn cơm với sư tôn, sư tôn luôn gắp những thứ này cho ta, hoặc là đặt một vài món ăn ở chỗ gần ta...”

“Sư tôn vẫn luôn tự mình đẩy đồ tốt cho ta, ăn cơm cũng thế.” nói đến đây, sắc mặt Lạc Băng Hà không thay đổi, nhưng giọng điệu đã không kiềm chế được mang theo chút đắc ý, y tựa như đang khoe khoang với Ninh Anh Anh: “Sư tôn bao giờ cũng đối xử với ta như vậy, đáng yêu vô cùng.”

Hai chữ “với ta” còn đặc biệt bỏ thêm trọng âm.

Thẩm Viên khiếp sợ.

Đồng tử chấn động.

Hắn thực sự nghĩ không ra, đứa nhỏ này đặt tâm tư ở chỗ nào thế, đây có phải là đang chơi cung đấu đâu?

May là ngây thơ như Ninh Anh Anh, ánh mắt cũng không nhịn được mang theo chút ý kiến: “Hóa ra ngươi là kẻ ấu trĩ vậy sao.”

Lo lắng cho tình duyên đồ đệ bởi vậy mà chết non, Thẩm Viên vặn đuôi nhảy dựng, từ trên thớt rơi xuống dưới đất, cố gắng gây sự chú ý.

Các con đừng nói nữa, Thẩm Viên sống không còn gì luyến tiếc, vẫn là ăn ta đi. 

Nhất là cái câu “Đáng yêu vô cùng” như thế, không được để vi sư nghe thấy lần thứ hai.




Nước trong nồi sôi sùng sục, cứu tinh duy nhất là Ninh Anh Anh đã bị đuổi đi mua nước tương. Thẩm Viên vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định cuối cùng gõ hệ thống một cái, nhận được âm thanh bận trong dự liệu.

Hôm nay khó thoát khỏi một kiếp.

[Đã tra ra bug, đang từng bước sửa chữa phục hồi, hệ thống đã tra ra nguyên nhân kí chủ bị rơi vào tình thế nguy hiểm này là do thế bất khả kháng, bắt đầu kích hoạt biện pháp phòng hộ khẩn cấp.]

Thẩm Viên chưa từng nghĩ âm thanh Google của hệ thống lại dễ nghe đến thế, hắn kích động hỏi: “Cái gì gọi là đang từng bước sửa chữa phục hồi?”

Hệ thống đáng ngờ mà chần chờ một giây: [Nghĩa là kí chủ sẽ từng bước biến trở về nhân loại.]

Thẩm Viên cảm thấy có chút sai sai: “Cái gì gọi là từng bước biến trở về?”

Hắn đã không rảnh để lo biến nửa thân trên trước thành người hay nửa thân dưới trước thành người, hắn chỉ hỏi: “Biến ở chỗ nào?”

Hệ thống: [...]

Hệ thống: [Biến ở chỗ này.]

“Phòng bếp?”

[Phòng bếp.]

Hay nhể, ta muốn khiếu nại nhà mi. Thẩm Viên giận đến phun ra một cái bọt bóng: “Tại sao lại là phòng bếp? Cơ thể của Thẩm Thanh Thu đâu? Bây giờ ở đâu?”

Hệ thống: [Đây là cơ thể của Thẩm Thanh Thu, lúc đó bởi vì bug mà thân hình biến thành cá, quy luật thế giới nhận định một con cá có linh tính dùng để ăn không nên xuất hiện ở trên giường của phong chủ Thanh Tĩnh Phong cho nên...]

“Cho nên?”

[Cho nên ngẫu nhiên bèn truyền tống kí chủ tới chỗ nên đi.]

Tiểu linh trì phòng bếp đúng là chỗ ta nên đi nhỉ, năng lực thế này sao không trực tiếp truyền ta vào trong nồi đi? Thẩm Viên tưởng chừng như vừa quạu vừa buồn cười.

Lạc Băng Hà bỗng nhiên nhận ra cái gì, chợt buông công việc trên tay xuống phi như bay ra ngoài.

“Sư tôn xuất quan!”




[Ta vì kí chủ đả động kết giới nhà trúc, xin kí chủ nắm chắc thời cơ trốn đi.]

Thẩm Viên đã không còn hơi sức đâu để mắng chửi người, bug mang đến dị trạng nghiêm trọng hơn so với trong tưởng tượng, hiện giờ hắn nghĩ đến cả người nóng lên, toàn thân cũng không còn chút sức lực, ý thức trong lúc mơ hồ chỉ cảm thấy mặt cọ đến một thứ lạnh lẽo nào đó, sợi tóc thấm nước dính trên người, cũng che khuất đôi mắt hắn.

Không biết đã qua bao lâu, Thẩm Viên tốn thật lớn khí lực giãy giụa mới ngồi dậy được, đập vào mi mắt đầu tiên chính là đuôi cá màu xanh nhạt dưới thân.

Thẩm Viên: ...

Rất tốt, ít nhất là nửa thân trên biến thành người trước, không biến thành quái vật, bảo vệ được giá trị bộ mặt.

Nhân ngư, giả thiết này ngẫm lại còn rất Sue, để trong tiểu thuyết có khi còn có thể hấp dẫn một tiểu cô nương nào đó trên Tấn Giang. Thẩm Viên mua vui trong cái khổ.

Bây giờ chúng ta hãy nghĩ về vấn đề thứ hai một chút, làm sao để kéo cái đuôi cá này từ phòng bếp ra ngoài bây giờ.

Vì thế nhân ngư ngồi ở trên thớt không có cảm giác nguy hiểm mà nhìn ra ngoài cửa, kinh hỉ gặt hái được một vẻ ngây người như phỗng của Lạc Băng Hà.




Ba hồn sáu phách của Lạc Băng Hà đã bị dọa ra ngoài một nửa, gần như chưa tìm lại được giọng nói của mình, y nghe thấy bản thân gian nan mở miệng: “Sư tôn?”

Trời đất chứng giám, y chỉ là giữa đường nhớ đến mình đi gặp phải mang theo chút điểm tâm cho sư tôn mới xuất quan ra, ai biết vừa vào phòng bếp đã thấy hình ảnh... không đúng đắn... như thế!

Các loại ý niệm như pháo hoa nổ bùm trong đầu y, chờ tới khi ý thức của Lạc Băng Hà đã trở lại, đối với thân thể thường ngày lúc nào cũng bọc tầng tầng lớp lớp quần áo phiền phức của sư tôn y, trong đầu chỉ còn lại có: “Hoạt sắc sinh hương*”

* Hoạt sắc sinh hương (活色生香):

  1. Hình dung nhan sắc xinh đẹp diễm lệ của hoa.
  2. Hình dung nhan sắc xinh đẹp diễm lệ của phụ nữ (Ẩn dụ so sánh)
  3. Hình dung văn thơ tranh vẽ rất đẹp giống thật.



Khoác lên thân xác của Thẩm Thanh Thu, Thẩm Viên luôn có thể nhanh chóng tìm về trạng thái, hắn bất chấp khó khăn giả bộ ra vẻ vân đạm phong khinh*: “Vi sư...”

* Vân đạm phong khinh (云淡风轻): thờ ơ, lạnh nhạt, bình thản, không màng đến điều gì khác, tựa như gió nhẹ mây hờ hừng trôi.

Hắn tìm lời kịch hồi lâu, cuối cùng nói: “Vi sư tu luyện có chút sơ suất, cho nên thân biến thành cá, hiện nay đã không còn trở ngại gì.”

Lạc Băng Hà hồn trôi trên nền trời, chỉ còn thân thể theo bản năng vô thức gật đầu.

Thẩm Viên kín đáo nói: “Ước chừng đuôi cá này sẽ còn tồn tại trong một khoảng thời gian.”

Lạc Băng Hà tiếp tục làm một cái máy móc không có tình cảm gật đầu.

Gật cái gì mà gật, giúp vi sư ra ngoài đi! Thẩm Viên có chút không khỏi bị mất mặt, dù sao vẫn không thể để cho bản thân mình mở miệng nói câu: “Ôm ta ra ngoài.” như thế được đi!




Cuối cùng vẫn là Lạc Băng Hà ôm hắn ra ngoài.

Lạc Băng Hà lấy hết quần áo mang theo trong túi đựng đồ bên người ra, quấn sư tôn đến kín mít, cũng che kín cái đuôi cá trơn trượt kia.

Thẩm Viên: “Đừng cho là ta không biết con đang lén lút sờ soạng một cái!”

Hơi thở thiếu niên giống như ánh nắng ban mai vây bọc lấy hắn, Thẩm Viên chịu giày vò tại phòng bếp cuối cùng cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Trước kia chưa từng chú ý, mặt mũi thiếu niên đã rút đi dáng vẻ ngây thơ, bả vai cũng vững chắc đáng tin cậy, thiếu niên... hình như có chút mặt hồng tay run.

Ánh mắt Lạc Băng Hà lửng lơ, nhìn trời hay nhìn đất cũng không dám nhìn sư tôn trong lòng mình.

“Lúc nãy trong phòng bếp sư tôn nghe thấy sao?” Lạc Băng Hà đỏ mặt ngập ngùng nói.

Thẩm Viên ngây ra một lúc, mới hiểu được tiểu đồ đệ đang lo lắng cái gì, hắn hảo tâm lừa gạt nói: “Lúc vi sư biến thành cá không có ký ức.”

Lạc Băng Hà rõ ràng bình thường trở lại, thần sắc xẹt qua chút tiếc nuối, chẳng biết đang suy nghĩ cái gì.

Thẩm Viên cười thầm trong lòng.

Thật ra là có nghe thấy. Những mối quan tâm, cái lo âu ấy, còn có câu nói nọ --

“Đáng yêu vô cùng.”

* * *

Hết rồi! Truyện tiết mục ngắn! Không ngọt không lấy tiền!

* * *

Có bạn học nói muốn xem tiếp đoạn tiếp theo, ta bèn viết thêm một đoạn:

Mành trướng Huyễn Hoa Cung cũng không thể ngăn được âm thanh khiến người ta đỏ mặt tía tai bên trong phòng. Thẩm Viên vừa mới trải qua một trận mệt nhọc giãy giụa tránh thoát, ánh mắt còn có chút tan rã.

Lạc Băng Hà nhão nhão dính dính mà cắn lỗ tai hắn, giống như cố tình chờ thời khắc sư tôn mình mơ hồ, đột nhiên hỏi: Lúc đó trong phòng bếp sư tôn thật sự không có kí ức sao?

Thẩm Viên dỗ người dỗ được nhiều, lừa người cũng lừa được nhiều, còn chưa ý thức được phòng bếp là cái gì đã mở miệng: “Không có... Ưm”

Lạc Băng Hà giống như trừng phạt cắn thêm một cái, tội nghiệp nói: “Sư tôn lại gạt ta.”

Chuyện bao năm về trước, Thẩm Viên thật sự là không nhớ rõ, hắn khó khăn vận động não, sau khi lục soát không ra kết quả bèn xin tha: “Vi sư thật sự không nhớ rõ.”

Lạc Băng Hà không giận, chỉ cúi đầu nói: “Sư tôn quên, nhưng có đệ tử còn nhớ này.”

“Để đệ tử lặp lại lần nữa, nhé?”

Thẩm Viên theo bản năng cảm thấy có chút không ổn, giống như nghiệt đồ này tổng thể là muốn giày vò bản thân hắn.

Lạc Băng Hà đã dán lên, thanh âm trầm thấp mang theo chút khàn khàn sau khi được thỏa mãn: “Đệ tử nói là đệ tử lo cho sư tôn, sợ sư tôn một mình bế quan, đệ tử dù liều mạng bị kết giới phản phệ cũng muốn vào xem sư tôn một chút, còn có –“

Nói đến đây Thẩm Viên còn gì không hiểu? Toàn thân hắn đều nóng cháy, cố giả bộ bình tĩnh nói: “Được rồi, vi sư nhớ ra rồi.”

Nhưng quá muộn, Lạc Băng Hà đã mở miệng: “Đệ tử đại nghịch bất đạo, nói sư tôn đáng yêu vô cùng.”

Thẩm Viên: “...”

Tại sao cứ bắt hắn phải nhớ lại đoạn lịch sử đen tối này chứ.

“Khi đó đệ tử bèn lưu lại tâm nguyện.”

Thẩm Viên đờ đẫn: Tâm nguyện, nhà ngươi còn chưa hết tâm nguyện, ha hả.

Quả nhiên, Lạc Băng Hà chả biết từ đâu móc ra một bình dược hoàn nhỏ, mắt sáng lên, nói: “Lúc sư tôn có đuôi cá thường xuyên xuất hiện trong mộng đệ tử...”

Nhân ngư play. Sành chơi quá, Thẩm Viên gian nan nuốt nước miếng, thuốc cũng chuẩn bị xong, quả nhiên mưu đồ đã lâu.

Năm ấy mài dao soàn soạt tính thịt sư tôn, hôm nay vẫn là mài dao soàn soạt tính thịt sư tôn, đồ đệ này đúng là một chút cũng không thay đổi, trước sau như một, còn không quên ý muốn lúc đầu của mình.

“Con... Quên đi, biết phải làm thế nào rồi chứ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tính ra tui định quăng cái hàng ngược ngược Băng Thu trước mà tui đã nói ấy, cơ mà cái "đoản" đó dài những 12k chữ cơ :), trước tui edit cái đoản hơn 5k chữ 1 tí đã là cực hạn rồi, mọi người muốn đọc thì hãy chờ tui một thời gian nha :3, dạo gần đây tui bận quá, sắp thi tới nơi rồi...


End file.
